marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 1 13
(Captain Marvel's Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Gene Colan | Quotation = Dr. Lawson, this is Miss Danvers! Man or woman, she's the finest head of security a missile base could want! | Speaker = General Bridges | StoryTitle1 = Where Stalks the Sentry! | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Penciler3_1 = Dick Ayers | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = John Romita | Penciler6_1 = William Blake Everett | Inker1_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Captain Mar-Vel has adapted his Uni-Beam to be a hand held device before going back out into the world and try to learn what he can about the human race. His departure from the hotel brings the attention of the desk clerk who begins to find his recent boarder very suspicious. Testing out his uni-beam, Mar-Vel finds it satisfactory and attempts to return to his ship. Yon-Rogg attempts to use this as an opportunity to kill Mar-Vel, but the shot instead hits an aircraft. Mar-Vel investigates the crash and finds the dead body of Dr. Walter Lawson. Learning that Lawson was scientist to be stationed at the Cape, Mar-Vel decides to ursurp Lawson's reality for the purpose of his mission. After Una transports more breathing gas to Mar-Vel, he decides to go and infiltrate the Cape and learn what he can. As "Lawson", Mar-Vel is introduced to General Bridges, and the new security chief Carol Danvers. He is shown the Kree Sentry which has been given to them after it was defeated by the Fantastic Four. Yon-Rogg decides to use the Sentry for his own ends to eliminate Mar-Vel, and so has it reactivated. When Mar-Vel learns of this, he dawns his Kree armor and goes to try and stop the Sentry robot from destroying the Cape. As he leaves, his suspicious landlord decides to snoop in his room. This story is continued in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Black Knight Vol 1 2 | ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | ReprintOf3 = Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 35 | ReprintOfStory3 = 3 | ReprintOf4 = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 25 | ReprintOfStory4 = 6 | ReprintOf5 = Young Men Vol 1 25 | ReprintOfStory5 = 3 | ReprintOf6 = Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 42 | ReprintOfStory6 = 1 | Notes = * Even though he is advertised to return next issue, following this publication, Captain Marvel is granted his own series. * This issue contains a letters page, Marvel Mailbag. Letters are published from Rick Hart, J.L. Watts, and Dave Cockrum. * References: (x2) and | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}